Kiss Me
by BakuraLovesRyou
Summary: A series of drabbles written by the BakuraLovesRyou Yahoo! Group. Tendershipping abounds. RxB
1. Good Morning Kiss

Good Morning Kiss

by Kimpisces

The warm sunlight filtered through the large window and onto Ryou's face. Slowly stirring, Ryou woke up with a smile on his face. He loved the morning. It was such a peaceful time of day.

At this time of the day there were no traffic jams outside of his house because everyone had yet to wake up. The only sounds breaking the silence was the gentle chirping of birds as they went about their morning business.

Right now there was no pressure on you from anyone else in the entire world. No one was phoning you from work and telling you that you had a deadline in three hours. No one was cutting you off as you drive along the road. There wasn't anyone to tell you that you were wrong to pause in your day and just enjoy the moment.

It was the most wonderful sensation ever to be able to lie on your own bed and feel like you're the only person in the entire world at that instant. The bed moved and Ryou smiled as he recalled a sweet truth, he was almost the only person in the world.

"Good morning." Ryou's bedmate whispered as he pressed his body against Ryou's in greeting. "Did you sleep well?"

Ryou didn't reply as he reached up and planted a kiss on Bakura's open mouth. This was the best part of the morning; being able to share it with someone who made him feel like this at any part of the day just by giving him a recreation of their morning kiss.


	2. Accidental Kiss

Accidental Kiss (242 words)

Author: Charlotte Raine

A/N: I'm filling in for Shuu, who has an unavoidable commitment today.  
I got a message at 11 last night, and within ten minutes he has me  
returning to the fandom after a three-year absence. --; Hehe, hope  
you like the drabble.

Disclaimer: The group doesn't own any of the characters.

----------------------------------------------------

Through the frosted glass door, he thought he could see the ghost of  
Ryou's arm braced against the shower wall, his head turned up against  
the water. He wondered how the hot water coursed down the contours of  
his face, how rivulets flowed into the fine, pale hair and rinsed away  
the suds. He wondered whether Ryou's eyes were closed, whether water  
rained down on their delicate lids, and whether his mouth was open and  
water trickled down to fall from a full lower lip. The water stopped,  
and Bakura imagined his light's skin would be flushed from the heat,  
and steam would rise from it in feathery wisps.

When the door slid aside and Ryou stepped out, Bakura ceased  
remembering himself. He forgot to be unseen and silent, and even to  
don a stoic mask. Instead, he simply followed Ryou's graceful arm as  
it reached out for a folded towel, and the droplets down his skin onto  
the cool, steam-covered tile. The ancient spirit felt his breath  
driven from his lungs, and Ryou spun around at the sound.

Ryou felt the floor slip out from beneath him.

Bakura saw a twinge of fear in those wide eyes; and just once he  
wanted to make it disappear. He wanted, stopped thinking, and leapt.

To his astonishment, Ryou felt not a harsh collision with the tiles  
but steady arms softly bringing him down to the floor, and even softer  
lips easing over his.


	3. Chaste Kiss

Chaste Kiss

by silversilverhikari

Disclaimer: The Yahoo! Group does not own anything.

Hikari is nothing like me.

He's such a sap. Always dragging me off with him to see these "movie" things. Mushy, "lovey-dovey" couples sitting everywhere, shoving their tongues down each others throats. "Making out", Hikari calls it.

They do it in the so called "movies", too. All that tongue and saliva- gross to watch. Scantily clad women and way-too-muscular men, all over each other. People pay to see this? Stupid mortals, what a waste.

Right now he is sitting on our couch, watching one of the above mentioned movies with avid interest. But he looks up and smiles upon noticing that I'm home.

"You're back early." He says, moving over so that I can sit beside him.

I nod, flopping down beside him.

"Business was slow, as usual. And I'd much rather be here, anyway. Stupid mortals." I declare, making him laugh. I like making him laugh. Then he leans over and gives me a kiss.

Hikari's kisses are chaste. Feather-soft and sweet, gentle…purely him. Not like the kisses in the movies. His kisses are innocent. He flushes red all the way up to his ears and stares at his hands in his lap. I laugh and kiss him again. Idiot hikari, so easily embarrassed and shy.

Hikari is nothing like me. He's a total sap. His kisses aren't like the ones in the movies, either. They're just like him. Gentle, soft, innocent, and shy…and I like him best that way.


	4. First Kiss

First Kiss

by silversilverhikari...with a little help from a friend

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by the Yahoo! Group.

They were arguing again.

It was nothing new, in the Bakura household.

After all, Ryou and Bakura rarely if ever got along.

"You can't just kill people for no reason!" Ryou yelled in frustration.

Bakura scoffed indignantly.

"I did have a reason!"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I was bored!"

"That is not a reason!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

A growl.

"Idiot egotistical homicidal yami!"

"Useless weakling whiney hikari!"

"Why you-" Ryou stepped foreword, about ready to deck Bakura, and instead…

He kissed him.

It was quick and sudden and so passionate. Ryou made a soft noise in the back of his throat as Bakura returned the kiss, thoroughly ravishing his mouth. They did not part until breathing became necessary, and Ryou stared at his yami, panting.

Now when had Bakura gone and gotten so pretty?

Everything was still for a moment, and then, slowly, Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"I hate you, you know." He mumbled.

Bakura grinned, stroking his light's hair. Ryou had such soft, shiny hair.

"I can see that. I hate you too." He chuckled.

"I hate you more."

"I hate you most."

It was then that Ryou leaned in again, and he and Bakura proceeded to show each other just how much they "hated" each other.


	5. Hello Kiss

Of Kisses and Manners

by silversilverhikari

for Michael

Disclaimers: The Yahoo! Group owns nothing.

Ryou Bakura was an average teenager in some ways, and not so average in others. Average in that he went to school everyday. He did his homework, got good grades. He had normal, average hobbies. He liked to read and to write. He played the piano. He enjoyed cooking, occasionally.

Then there was the not so average. Such as the 5000 year old Thief living in his head. Well, partially, since he had his own body now. He was originally in the gold Ring Ryou was often seen wearing, which he'd received from his father, an archeologist who was rarely if ever home. His mother and sister were both long dead, and he kept mostly to himself.

He'd not know his mother for a very long time, but if there was one thing he'd learned from her, it was manners. Ryou Bakura always minded his manners.

And so, after the last bell rang and students attempted to flee school, Ryou Bakura did as his mother had often told him. After all, it was rude to leave without saying good bye.

"Good bye, Izumi-sensei." He said politely, gathering his things, quickly making for the door. His English teacher somewhat frightened him, and that was saying something, as he'd been in the company of Malik and Yami no Malik on a number of occasions. He's seen Yami no Yuugi angry. He'd seen his own yami when he was bored. It was really saying something.

He jogged down the hallway, past Yuugi, who was currently rolling his eyes at Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya.

"See you later, Yuugi. Good bye, Kaiba-san, Jounouchi-kun." he called. Yuugi waved dully, and Ryou gave him a sympathetic smile, but he didn't stop to help. He didn't have a death wish.

Kaiba had the grace to stop mocking Jou for a moment, to return Ryou's farewell. Jou clenched his fist, as if preparing to deck Seto. Ryou wasn't sure he'd even heard him, but he didn't stop to repeat himself. It wouldn't have done much good, and Jou likely wouldn't be coherent within the hour.

"Goodbye, Malik." He called, waving as he ran past his Egyptian friend who was currently looking a bit dazed.

"Someone…someone….touch my bike." He whispered in horror, staring at his motor-cycle, his prized possession (besides the Millennium Rod).

Ryou winced. Someone was going to die today. He didn't stick around to find out who as Malik turned on the surrounding students, eyes full of fire.

He headed down the side walk, past block after block, intent on getting home.

Finally, his house came into view, and he quickened his pace a bit more, almost racing towards the door. He shuffled his books, fumbling for his key, before finally getting the door open. No sooner was he inside that he had a pair of lips attached to his in a warm, passionate kiss. His books slipped from his hands as he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, sighing contently. After a few moments, they broke apart, and Ryou looked up into amused amber brown eyes.

"Hello, yami." He said softly, almost giggling, before he went to kiss him.

After all, it was the polite thing to do.


	6. French Kiss

French Kiss

By mariksmyra16

Disclaimer: The Group owns nothing.

The older blonde sighed as he stared out the window absent-mindedly.

"Hell, there has to be something to do around here on a Sunday morning."

He smirked at the one idea that came to mind, and he turned to march up

the stairs to his lover's room.

"Ryou, get up! It's almost-"

His sentence halted when he saw how sweet and helpless, and

irresistable his koi looked when sleeping. This brought to mind a way

he could wake the boy. He carefully climbed onto the bed, then on top

of Ryou. Stretching out comfortably, he listened for a sign his

presence was known. Small whines came from the boy below him.

"Hn...get off, I'm sleeping..."

Bakura leaned his head closer so he could watch Ryou open his eyes. He

gently kissed the boy's lips, and smiled when his love returned the

greeting, his deep chocolate eyes opening partially.

"Oh...morning 'Kura. What are you doing on top of me anyways?"

"Kissing you," the thief murmured as he pressed his lips lovingly to

the angelic ones once more.

Ryou found himself wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck,

leaning more into the kiss. He moaned softly and blushed when he felt a

prodding, delicious tongue slide between his lips to explore his mouth.

His back arched slightly as a pair of skilled hands began to roam over

his chest.

'Mmm...Bakura. It feels so nice,' Ryou whispered through their mind

link. The theif voice entered his mind to return this in a sensual tone.

'Don't get too excited. All good things must come to an end...'

His thoughts were interupted when Ryou's slender tongue deftly pushed

back his own for a better taste of his lover. Bakura shuddered as the

pinkish muscle ran along his own, before it pulled back. He whined

quietly, trying to follow it but the angel's lips were now firmly

closed. The kiss ended then as the higher blonde sat up a bit. Ryou's

mysterious orbs peered up into his own.

"Why must good things end, 'Kura?"

Bakura smiled as he rolled off the boy to lay next to him.

"Because laying on your sexy little body, as well as kissing you has

gotten me all excited, and I don't want to mess up the bed...at least

not until tonight."

Ryou blushed, nodding slightly as he cuddled into his lover's arms.


	7. Emotional Kiss

Emotional Kiss

Author: Shuu

A/N: Hmm I'm not so sure what would make an emotional kiss, so I rolled up comforting and claiming and everything our dear little Tomb Robber wanted to say in one kiss. Nya? Hahaha. Well… Wow. My writing skills are terribly rusty. Mmm. It's been awhile since I've written anything. Well! I hope you enjoyed it!

Word Count: 293

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To say that Ryou was heartbroken was an understatement. The pale haired boy was completely in shambles, his hair drooping lifelessly over his shoulders as he sobbed repeatedly into his pillow.

"Tch." Yami no Bakura materialized with a scowl of distaste on his face. "I never liked her anyway. Dumb bitch." He hissed angrily, brushing and tugging on Ryou's white locks. Ryou winced slightly at a particularly sharp tug and lifted his head from the comforting confinement of his frilly pillow, tears streaming down his face. "Stop being so weak yadonushi. Keh. It's just a girl."

Ryou turned large doe like eyes towards his yami, tears brimming at the corners threatening to reveal themselves. He had always heard that the first breakup was always the hardest. He rubbed his eyes ignoring the stinging pain that accompanied each movement. Yami no Bakura chuckled slightly at his hikari's defiant motions. "Cry little hikari, cry." Ryou let out a fresh round of tears before launching himself into his yami's arms.

"Yami? Don't leave me- ever." The sound rang childishly throughout the room.

Yami no Bakura reached down and gently tilted Ryou's head before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Nipping gently at Ryou's bottom lip, the pale haired yami, darted his tongue into Ryou's mouth which had opened slightly in surprise. The kiss melted and became more urgent as Yami no Bakura delved, plundered and stole deeper into Ryou's warm cavern. Their tongues intertwined and ran against each other roughly as the thief clutched Ryou closer to him, instinctively reassuring him. Tasting him. Comforting him. Claiming him.

"Ryou?" muttered Bakura, drawing back slightly, causing Ryou to give a squeak of protest. "Get changed. I've always wanted a female molar to add to my collection."


	8. Comforting Kiss

_Disclaimer: The Yahoo Group does not own Yugioh. However, this particular drabble is the work of Crystal Bradshaw. _

Comforting Kiss by Crystal Bradshaw 

Slumping down on to the couch, Bakura let his deck drop to the floor. "Why can't I beat him." He grumbles to himself, "I was the most feared thief in Egypt and I can not beat some stupid kid and his two bit deck." 

"You're home early." Ryou smiles as he walks in to the room, "I take it you got beat again." Bakura grumbles. "It's alright how about some dinner?" 

Bakura closes his eyes and exhales, "I'm not hungry." 

Ryou sits on the couch next to him, "Are you that upset? Yugi WAS the pharaoh and you couldn't beat him either." 

Bakura opens his eyes and looks at Ryou's smiling face, "Are you trying to cheer me up or depress me more?" 

Ryou smiles more, "Neither, do you want some dinner?" Bakura closes his eyes again. "Well, if you don't want dinner and all you are going to do is sulk then why don't you go to bed." Bakura grumbles some more, and starts to stand. Ryou grabs his arm and pulls him back down to the couch, "Where are you going?" 

Bakura looks over at Ryou puzzled, "To bed." 

Ryou's face drops a little, "I understand." He goes to stand when Bakura pulls him back down to the couch. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I was going to make some dinner." 

"But I said I wasn't hungry." 

Ryou looks down at his hand in Bakura's, "Well I'm hungry." 

Bakura pulls Ryou to him, "You're not going to try to cheer me up?" 

Pouting Ryou looks up at Bakura, "No," 

Bakura leans over and kisses his pouting lips, "What are you making for dinner?" 

Ryou smiles and kisses him back, "I will go make it now." He jumps off the couch and runs to the kitchen. 

Bakura leans back into the couch, "He is so easy to cheer up." He closes his eyes and enjoys the smell of the cooking food. 


	9. Welcome Home Kiss

_Disclaimer: The Bakura Loves Ryou group still doesn't own Yugioh. BUT, do keep in mind that this lovely drabble is the work of Crystal Bradshaw!_

Welcome Home Kiss by Crystal Bradshaw 

Ryou sat patiently watching the door, "When is he coming home?" Ryou reached over to make sure the food was still hot and looked over at the door again. "If he doesn't get home soon the food is going to get cold." 

Ryou started to fidget, "Maybe something happened?" he shakes his head, "No, he is going to be ok." 

He hears the door and becomes rather excited. The door opens and Bakura steps into the house. He places his stuff on the table near the door and looks over at Ryou, "Dinners ready?" 

Ryou stands and walks over to him, "It's getting cold so hurry up and get ready." Bakura starts to walk past him, "Wait," He stops and turns to look at Ryou. Ryou walks up to him and wraps his arms around him and presses his lips to Bakura's, "Welcome home." 


	10. Separation Kiss

_Disclaimer: We, the Bakura Loves Ryou Yahoo Group, do not own Yugioh. Nonetheless, do please keep in mind that this drabble is the work of KIM(a.k.a. Kimpisces). _

A/N: this is the 'separation kiss', really it is. I just gave it a different name because, well I came up with something different this morning. The title came to me after I wrote a smile with a similar title. Anyways, enjoy -

Killing Spiders in his Closet(Separation Kiss) by KIM(or Kimpisces)

I knew it was bad when he started to kill the spiders in his closet again. That's the kind of thing he only does when he's really upset about something, something that is completely out of his control.

"I'll only be gone for the weekend." I said as I looked in on him after I was finished packing. "Besides, you're the one who decided at the last minute that you didn't want to come."

"Then stay with me." An evil grin spread across his face as he reached into my lap to try and convince me to stay.

"No." I said firmly as I pushed his hand away, something that took all of my will power. "I'm not going to let the guys down just because you want me to stay home. We've been planning this weekend for weeks now."

My koi's grin vanished and he scowled. "Fine, get out of here! I don't want you around either!"

"Come on." I sighed and leaned in to kiss him. "Don't be like that."

Now it was his turn to push me away. "I meant it."

A horn honked from outside, alerting us that the guys were here. I stood up and looked down sadly at my koi. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Whatever." Came the reply. I sighed but didn't say anything else. Instead I grabbed my bags and ran out to the waiting car.

"Hey. Already done saying goodbye?" Malik teased but I ignored him.

"Ready to go?" Seto asked from the driver's seat as he glanced back at me.

"I guess so." I replied unhappily. I turned to buckle my seatbelt but never quite made it as I was assaulted by warm lips that caressed me hard and desperately. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss.

My koi pulled back and looked at me with a silly grin on his face. "I had to say goodbye." Came his explanation as he shrugged. "Call me when you get to the hotel?"

"I will." I promised. Leaning in, I kissed him again and then smiled. "By the way Ryou, try not to kill all the spiders in your closet while I'm gone."

Word Count 359


	11. Reunion Kiss

_Disclaimer: BakuraLovesRyou does not Yugioh._

Reunion Kiss (296 words)  
By: Shuu

"No.. please.. don't."

Yami no Bakura clung weakly to Ryou's arm, exhausted from his liberation from the bonds of the shadow realm.

"No… please…"

Soft doe eyes narrowed hatefully at the cowering figure.

"I'm begging you… he's all I have.."

The liquid voice spun quietly, "He was all I had."

The Ring tightened its grip around Ryou's neck as Bakura clutched it in a fervor to regain his strength.

"H-he was a bastard. He's evil!" The figure finally managed to stutter. "Don't you see?"

"Yes… perhaps. But he's my evil bastard." Another thin lipped smile, as Bakura slowly started to straighten.

"No… not again. Please… give him back…"

"Welcome back, Baku," murmured Ryou.

Bakura gave Ryou a toothy smile, before drawing him close to his newly strengthened body. He tipped his hikari's head forward and crushed their lips together, gently stroking Ryou's willing tongue with his own. His first taste of life after his confinement once again into the shadows.

"Please. Please. Please," the cowering figure begged repeatedly. "Give him back to me."

The Millennium Puzzle dangled dangerously from the tips of porcelain fingers.

"Fuck you Yugi. Fuck you and your yami both." Growled Ryou, breaking his kiss, and clutching the back of Bakura's head.

The Millennium Puzzle dropped from the tip of his fingers, disassembling upon contact with the floor.

"No one's going to take away my evil bastard' ever again."

"Ryou…"

"I'll see you in hell Yugi." Lifting up a boot, he brought it, down completely smashing a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura gave a thin lipped smile at his hikari.

"Mm. Beloved Hikari.."

Yugi crumpled.

A/N: Sorry, I totally forgot this was my turn. And I'm really sorry to the people who like Yugi or Yami. I don't particulary care for either of them.


	12. Forceful or Devouring Kiss

_Disclaimer: Our group doesn't own Yugioh._

Forceful/Devouring Kiss by Crystal Bradshaw 

Ryou woke up and found his lovers arms around him. He snuggled back against him and closed his eyes. He let the rhythm of his Yami's breathing against his neck lull him into a near sleep. "Last night was definitely interesting." He thought as Bakura's breathing changed and he stirred. 

"Good morning," Bakura brushed some of Ryou's hair out of the way and nibbled the back of his neck. 

Ryou giggled, "I'm hungry." 

Bakura sighed deeply and squeezed Ryou closer to him. "Can it wait?" 

Ryou wiggled a little and turned over to face him, "No, I need something right now." 

Bakura frowned and kissed Ryou's forehead, but he didn't let him go. He was determined to hold on to him for as long as possible. "I thought you were hungry?" Bakura looked curiously down at his younger half. 

Ryou smiled, "I am." He looked up and leaned close to Bakura. 

Bakura could see the definite look of hunger in his eyes, but he only had a moment to notice because Ryou had kissed him. Ryou let his hunger pass on to Bakura as he slid his tongue past Bakura's lips. 

Bakura felt Ryou's hands slide down his chest to the top of his boxers, "So this is what he meant by hunger…" Bakura thought as he drifted in ecstasy from his lovers touch. 


	13. Goodnight Kiss

_Disclaimer: "The group owns nothing."_

A/N: Alright! I got home from vacation in time to post this on the right day! Hope you enjoy! 

Goodnight Kiss (word count: 281) by Dragyn 

The sound of soft footsteps climbing the stairs slunk down the hall. 

A blue pajama shirt suddenly found itself midair as Ryou abandoned struggling with it in favor of diving for his bed. He landed as gently as possible, knowledge that anything more than one squeaky spring would give him away lending him grace. Maybe, just maybe -- he yanked the covers over himself and wriggled to make them look natural -- if Bakura thought he was asleep, he'd leave! 

Ryou went limp and slammed his eyes shut milliseconds before the door slid open. The soft brush of air informed him his impending moment of reckoning. Footsteps moved slowly into the room, tapping across the wooden floor then vanishing into his cream-colored throw-rug. Ryou forced his breathing to come slow and even. 

All hope plummeted as the hush of Bakura's clothing informed Ryou's ears that his Yami was bending over him. A myriad of imagined responses at seeing through his ruse rushed through Ryou's brain, jeopardizing the iron control it exerted over his limp body. 

"Sleep well, hikari," the voice should have been sharp enough to cause a flinch but was surprisingly gentle instead. Was Bakura toying with him? Did he know? 

The next he knew something soft touched his lips. Bakura's lips? Ryou's eyes flew open involuntarily and it was luck only that saved him, for Bakura's were closed. 

His eyes safely sealed again Ryou listened as Bakura straightened and strode to the door. A sigh of relief caught in his throat as steps ceased. "Hikari, tomorrow evening put your shirt on instead of throwing it. Otherwise I may be tempted to more then just kissing you in your 'sleep'." 


	14. Goodbye Kiss

_Disclaimer: BakuraLovesRyou does not own anything!_

Goodbye Kiss by Rae 

It wasnt fair it just wasnt fair. 

He was leaving me all alone adn I hate to admit it but.. 

Im scared. 

Ryou has to go to England to visit his Gradma who is dying from cancer and he wont be coming back anytime soon which really sucks. 

For me 

As RYou stands here in front of me and the airplane is loading up people tears form his his eeys at having to leave me for so long.I've seen my hikari cry beforre,out of pain when he was little because he was playing with fire..that was actaully me but.. 

He never cries because of me 

"Kura..."his voice is shaky and his eyes are puffy and red but he still manages to stay beautiful.I wipe one tear away but another falls in its place. 

Im curious..how do you stop them? 

"..I really dont want to tleave but.."I put one hand over his mouth to silence him even though I know damn well I have no say in it he wants me to feel I do. 

As a faint blush goes over my face I slightly press oooout lips together.At first it was hard but I eased a little,hoping he wuld kisss back and ya know what?Ra must like me because he did just that. 

I wrapped my arms aroun his slim waist as I brake away to look into his eyes. 

"Last call for plane to England!"someone yells from behind Ryou and I hear the plane running.Ryou pulls away with a light smile. 

"I love you yami." 

"I love you too hikari."and with that said he ran to the plane and boardered it.I turn around because something is happening to me... 

Oh by Ra... 

Im crying 


	15. Last Kiss

_Disclaimer: The BakuraLovesRyou group owns NOTHING. Nada. _

(Note: Oh, this is the LAST kiss of the Kiss Drabble series(meaning no more after this)! This kiss is even titled the last kiss. Haha... enjoy!) 

Last Kiss by mariksmyra16(Myra Ishtar) 

Bakura smirked as he lay motionless on the kitchen floor. It was his favorite day of the year, April Fools Day. His latest prank consisted of leaving the fridge door open and pleading that he was choking. His naive hikari would fall for it instantly. 

Just as this thought went through his mind, Ryou could be heard coming in the front door. The boy had been out getting the day's mail. 

"Ryou...," Bakura croaked weakly. 

The young blonde was at his side in a heartbeat, looking worried. Bakura was doubled over on his side, his eyes narrowed. 

"What's wrong? What happened? This is a joke, isn't it?" 

His koi slowly closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"I had something much worse planned until this happened...There's something stuck in my throat. There's nothing you can do now." 

Ryou frowned, leaning closer. He clutched onto the thief's shirt. 

"Please, 'Kura. You'll be ok. Just breathe deeply." 

He was cought by surprise when a soft kiss graced his lips, followed by an explanation by the darker of the two. 

"This may be the last kiss I give you. Never forget it...I love you," 

With that, Bakura became still, holding his breath. Ryou's shoulder's shook as he lay himself across his koi's chest. 

"No...please come back. I'll do anything," 

The theif grinned as he cracked one eye open. Carefully, he lifted a hand to touch Ryou's cheek. The boy jumped back to look at who had touched him. 

"April Fools, koi...you'd do anything, hm? I've got some ideas for tonight." 

Ryou simply blinked then stood, turning towards the counter to make some lunch for them. 

"You're evil, you know that? Just you wait, I'll get you back...some day." 

Bakura shrugged, standing as well to look over the beatiful blonde's shoulder. 

"That's my job." 


End file.
